


TV!Murdock and Face wall

by delorita



Category: A-Team (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	TV!Murdock and Face wall




End file.
